Presently, with the improvement in people's living standards, pets like cats, dogs or the like have entered the lives of people, playing an increasingly important role. People are also demanding more for the sanitation of the pets. But in daily lives, it is very troublesome to dispose of pet excreta. The task requires the pet masters to pay much attention. To protect environments and also create a more comfortable habitat for the pets to meet the animal right demands of the pets, and meanwhile reduce the tedious work of people for sweeping the pets, quite a number of people have used pet urinal mats while keeping pets. The existing pet urinal mats typically include a non-woven fabric surface coating layer. An absorbing layer formed by mixing of wood pulp, PP fibers and super absorbent materials is arranged below the non-woven fabric surface coating layer, and a PE film bottom leakage-prevention layer is arranged on the external side of the absorbing layer. However, the edge portions of existing pet urinal pads are sections of non-woven fabric surface coating layers. During use, the edges of the urinal pads are prone to leak when the urine volume is large. In addition, the absorption efficiency of the existing leakage prevention pet urinal pad is not ideal as well.